E! News: East High School
by seuss fan
Summary: This is an episode of E!News dedicated to East High. Note: this story takes place in the year 2018.
1. Chapter 1

E

E! News: East High School

_The Story Of East High: Today and Now_

_**(Note: These characters are not mine and I do not own E! News or any program related to it.)**_

Year: 2018

Host: Ryan Seacrest

Today, East High School, which is located in New Mexico, is known as one of the most prominent schools in the country. Its students have the highest SAT scores and state test scores of any school in the country. Most of East High's success is attributed to their student body.

Ms. Darbus, who is the school's drama coach, gave us a glimpse into the students' progress. "Over the years the students have grown so close together that it's hard to tell the difference between the nerds and jocks!"

Our question is how did the students of East High become so close?

According to our research East High began having great academic success around the year 2006.At this time the students began working together and truly becoming one. In order to further answer our question we've decided to track down some of East High's former students from the graduating class of 2008. Our first stop is the home of basketball star Troy Bolton and his wife, 2nd grade teacher turned singer, Gabriella Bolton.

"Troy, how do you feel your graduating class influenced the students of East High?"

"I think our graduating class helped influence later classes because we worked together. True, it took us a while to become a fully functioning team, but eventually we got the hang of it."

"Gabriella, any comments?"

"Well, Ryan I think it was more than just us learning to work together that helped influence the students of East High. I think it was all the doors that we opened. We proved that you could be into sports and also be in the winter musical. We proved that you could love schoolwork and love to dance. And that is the legacy that we left."

"What positive things came out of your experience at East High?"

"Well", said Troy "the most important thing in my opinion that happened at East was meeting our friends, who we are still close with today."

"I can totally agree with that." Gabriella chimes in, " The bonds that we made all those years ago are still as strong as they used to be. For example, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsey, and Martha were my bridesmaids at our wedding! "And besides, if I hadn't gone to East High", she says as she looks at Troy, "we wouldn't have gotten together."

We'll get back to those two later. Now, its time to check in with one of Troy's teammates, Chad Danforth and his wife, Nobel Prize winning scientist Taylor Danforth.

"Not to be rude but it's a little unusual to see a basketball player married to a scientist."

"Well", said Chad, " to us it doesn't matter what our careers are. The most important thing is that we love each other.

"Exactly." responded Taylor, " Just because I'm married to a basketball player doesn't mean I have to have a Hollywood career. One of the most important lessons we learned at East High was that just because you fit into a certain group doesn't mean you can't be with someone whose a part of another group. We're all in this together. No one should be separate from everyone else just because they have different interests."

"Most high schools", said Chad, " you see today have everyone separate from each other, but if you walk down the hall you'll see jocks laughing and goofing off with nerds. It's amazing what one group of people accomplished."

As you can see the students of East High's class of 2008 helped influence the East High of today by working together and looking beyond the social barriers that most people cannot ignore. Stay tuned for our next episode where we further examine the lives of East High's 2008 class.


	2. Chapter 2

E

E! News: East High School

_The Story Of East High: Troy And Gabriella Bolton_

_**(Note: These characters are not mine and I do not own E! News or any program related to it.)**_

Year: 2018

Host: Ryan Seacrest

On our last episode we took a closer look into how the 2008 graduating class of East High changed the school forever. Now, we will look into the lives of the students at East High's 2008 class. The first group of people we will examine is Troy and Gabriella Bolton.

"So, Troy", said Ryan, "you and Gabriella met at East High. Correct?" "No," responded Troy, "actually we met at a ski resort and then later bumped into each other at school." "Alright, I have to ask this. Was it love at first sight?" "Well", said Gabriella, "for me it was and I'm assuming it was the same for you to, honey." "Yea," responded Troy, "I believe that it was love at first sight for me, too."

"So, have you guys been an item since high school?" "No.", responded Gabriella. "We started dating our junior year of high school, stayed together for two years, and then broke up for six months. Then, we got back together, got married, and here we are today." "Sounds like a beautiful love story." "Yes, Ryan, yes it is." "Alright here comes another question that I must ask for our viewers. Troy, how did you propose to Gabriella?" "Well, my college basketball team, The University of Albuquerque Red Hawks, had gotten into the state championships. I saw this as the perfect opportunity to propose. I also made sure everything was perfectly planned and coordinated. From the perfect ring, to inviting my parents and her mother to watch the game, to coming up with the brilliant idea of bringing her down to center court during half-time to pop the question. And it all went down without a hitch. Oh, and my team won the game." "Wow, two amazing things happening in one night!" "Yep, it'll always remain a night that neither of us will forget."

"Well, you guys have two kids." "Yes we do." replied Troy. "We have a daughter, Rose, who is four years old and a son, Matthew, whose two years old." "Do you two have any interesting pregnancy stories?" "We do have one interesting story." replied Gabriella with tears in her eyes, "the very first time that I was pregnant we lost the baby." "Oh," replied Ryan, slightly shocked, "would you like to go into detail or is it too painful to discuss." "No, I can talk about it. I remember it was exactly a year into our marriage. We were both twenty-three and we wanted kids but we had decided to let things happen on their own. Anyway, so shortly after our first anniversary I found out that I was expecting. We were both completely thrilled. We told all our friends, family members, neighbors, colleagues, and acquaintances the good news. Everything was going fine until my third month. One day I woke up to go to the studio to record my first album, appropriately named _Special Delivery_, when all of a sudden I felt sharp pains in my stomach. I decided not to take any chances and went to the emergency room. Once I got there I started bleeding. The doctors rushed me into surgery without telling me why. However, once I woke up I found out the bad news. Thankfully, Troy was there to comfort me through this difficult time."

"Wow, sounds like the two of you have been through a lot." "Yes," replied Troy but no matter what we've always been there for each other. That's one of the great things that going to East High taught us. We're all in this together. No matter what problem arises in order to solve it you need to work together."

What an interesting interview that was! Please join us for our next episode where we will examine the lives of Chad and Taylor Danforth.


	3. Chapter 3

E

E! News: East High School

_The Story Of East High: Chad And Taylor Danforth_

_**(Note: These characters are not mine and I do not own E! News or any program related to it.)**_

Year: 2018

Host: Ryan Seacrest

On our last episode we took a closer look into the lives of Troy and Gabriella Bolton. Now, we will examine the lives of Troy's teammate, Chad Danforth and his wife, behavioral scientist, Taylor Danforth.

"Chad", said Ryan, "you and Taylor also met at East High. Correct?" "Yes," responded Chad, "We met for the first time during lunch back in freshmen year." "So, was it love at first sight?" "No", said Taylor, "The first time that I met Chad I thought that he was just a good-looking athlete with nothing on his mind except sports." "I had a similar opinion of Taylor," responded Chad, "I thought that she was just a braniac who happened to be kind of cute."

"So, did you guys spend any time together in high school?" "Not at first." responded Taylor. "We mostly hung out in our little cliques and didn't even begin speaking to each other until Gabriella came into the picture. Once Gabriella started hanging out with Troy, we started spending more time together. By the time senior year was over, we were officially an item. " "Interesting. So, did the two of you stay together all throughout college?" "No. We dated off and on for six years until we got engaged." "Okay, here comes the million dollar question. Chad, how did you propose to Taylor?" "Well, I was kind of hoping that this question wouldn't come up. You see, contrary to popular belief, I've never really been much of a romantic. So, when it came time to propose to my wife I was extremely nervous and couldn't figure out how to do it. Since I so desperately needed help I decided to turn to Troy. He helped guide me through it step by step. From picking out the ring, to finding the right restaurant, Troy helped me do everything." "Wow, sounds like Troy is a very dedicated friend." "Yea, no matter what Troy always has my back."

"So, I've heard that you guys are expecting your first child. Congratulations." "Thank you." replied Chad. "We don't know what it is yet, but we're more than excited and can't wait until it's born." "Do you guys have any names picked out?" "We've been thinking consistently," replied Taylor, "as well as reading every single baby-naming book ever published, but sadly nothing's jumped out at us yet." "Oh," replied Ryan, "at least you still have three months left." "True, we do."

"So, do you have anything more to say about your high school." "Yes," replied Chad. If we hadn't have gone to East High, we probably would have never gotten married. I know that this might sound strange, however I never would have considered dating someone like Taylor if we hadn't of gone to a school that promoted associating with people from different social groups."

Please join us for our next episode where we will examine the lives of Sharpay and Zeke Baylor.


	4. Chapter 4

E! News: East High School

_The Story Of East High: Zeke And Sharpay Baylor_

_**(Note: These characters are not mine and I do not own E! News or any program related to it.)**_

Year: 2018

Host: Ryan Seacrest

On our last episode we took a closer look into the lives of Chad and Taylor Danforth. Now, we will examine the lives of their close friends, celebrity chef Zeke Baylor and his wife, Tony winner and Academy Award Nominee, Sharpay Baylor.

" Zeke, you and Sharpay also met in high school. Did you hit it off right away?"

"Well, Ryan, at first I kind of hated Sharpay."

" Really? Why?"

"Well, we were part of different social groups. I was a jock and she was popular and a part of the drama club. But after Troy auditioned for the winter musical I started to realize my true feelings for Sharpay."

" At that time, Sharpay, did you start to realize your feelings for Zeke?"

"Actually, I didn't start to be nice to Zeke until senior year when he took me to prom."

" Did you willingly say 'yes'?"

"Not really. I expected that a bunch of guys would be lined up asking me to be their dates but in reality Zeke was the only guy who asked."

"Did you two start dating after that?"

"Yes, off and on until after we graduated college. Then, we started going steady."

"Zeke, how long did it take you to propose to Sharpay?"

"Well, I had known for quite some time that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but I was waiting until we were both successful in our careers."

"Interesting. So, how did you do it?"

"At the time I had just opened up my first restaurant, _The Wildcat Grill, _in L. A. I was still working out the kinks but I had a gut feeling that it would be a success. So, on the restaurant's three-month anniversary I decided that the moment was right. I picked Sharpay up after her table read for the movie she was working on and had her seated at a private table in the back. Then, after things were under control in the kitchen I went to check on her. She could see that I was preoccupied with something. But, before she could start yelling at me I had one of my waiter's bring out her favorite desert, chocolate covered strawberries. Next to one of the strawberries was a 2-karat diamond ring. The minute she saw it she freaked! She threw her arms around me and screamed 'yes' even before I had a chance to get down on one knee."

"Looks like it was done in true Sharpay style. So, Sharpay have you changed at all since high school?"  
"Well I think I've become more tolerant of people who are different than me. Back in high school the only people I thought were cool were those in drama or others who were popular. But over the years it has finally sunken in that everyone has the same rights as everyone else. Although, I still prefer hanging out with actors but that's just because we speak the same lingo."

"Sounds like you've come a long way."

"Yes, I have. I cannot wait to teach these ideals to my girls."

"Girls? Shar, what girls?"

"Oh, well Zeke we rushed over here from the doctor's office so fast that I forgot to tell you that the doctor found out that we're having twins. And they're both girls! Isn't that fabulous?"

"Twins… two kids ….Oh MY GOD!!!!!!"

Considering that Zeke passed out we had to cut our interview short. Join us next time with our last episode when we go into the lives of Sharpay's twin brother Ryan, and his wife Kelsie Evans.

**Be on the lookout for the new sequel **_**E!News: East High School: Behind the Scenes! **_**Coming to real soon!!**


	5. Chapter 5

E! News: East High School

_The Story Of East High: Zeke And Sharpay Baylor_

_**(Note: These characters are not mine and I do not own E! News or any program related to it.)**_

Year: 2018

Host: Ryan Seacrest

On our last episode we took a closer look into the lives of Zeke and Sharpay Baylor. Now, we will examine the lives of Sharpay's brother, singer, actor, choreographer, and producer Ryan Evans and his wife, award-winning pianist and composer, Kelsi Evans.

" Ryan, how long have you and Kelsi been together?"

"We started dating during after our last year of high school."

"Why did it take so long for you two to get together?"

"Well, we always liked each other, but because we ran in different circles we were afraid to make any moves."

" Do you agree Kelsi?"

"For the most part, I do. I liked Ryan but I was afraid to say anything to him for fear of what his sister would think."

" Sharpay used to be quite intimidating, am I right?"

"Well, she kind of still is, but mainly around the people she works with."

"How long did you two date before you got married?"

"For about 5 years off and on. Then I decided that enough was enough and I needed to make this beautiful woman mine."

"Ok, Ryan. I have to ask this question. How did you propose to Kelsi?"

"Well, we're both big fans of the show Repo! The Genetic Opera. One night we went to a midnight showing and after it was over I proposed in the parking lot"

"That's um, romantic."

"Yeah, I know we're people but that's what we pride ourselves on. We enjoy musicals, rock operas, regular opera, and pretty much every other type of music there is. We're freaks and we love it!"  
"You got that right, Ryan."

"You two have really grown since high school."

"It's not that we've grown, we've just come out of our shells. Back in high school we were constantly being told what to do and how to do it. Now that we're adults we make our own decisions based upon what we think would be the best choice."

On behalf of my coworkers at E! News I would like to thank you for watching our special look at the kids of East High. I'm Ryan Seacrest saying so long, for now.

**Be on the lookout for the new sequel **_**E! News: East High School: Behind the Scenes! **_**Coming soon to !!**


End file.
